


Blind love 2

by xisu



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu
Kudos: 16





	Blind love 2

“准许我这夜做旧角色准我快乐地  
重饰演某段美丽故事主人”

-4-

因为商圈的一个慈善晚会，金泰亨很早就穿好了一身浅粉色西装，因为前段时间贪图新鲜把头发染成了玫瑰色，颜色有些明艳，也好在他平时并不出门，也不至于走在大街上被人侧目。粉色的西装出奇意料地和发色很搭，时间尚早，他打算去田柾国公司等他下班。

田柾国派了秘书下楼接他上去，金泰亨漂亮得晃眼，又穿了高调的着装，刚从轿车上下来就引得进进出出的人回头看，他只能步履匆匆跟着秘书的脚步上了顶楼。

金泰亨第一次去田柾国的办公室，和预料的差不多，整个办公室都是浅灰调风格简约，会客桌上放了一小束花，算是整个办公室里有生机的地方了。和他住进来之前田柾国家的装修风格很像。

田柾国看见他进来的时候眼睛闪过一瞬的光，粉色衣服出乎意料得衬得金泰亨很帅气，与平时在家里那些简单的居家服和睡衣都不一样，西装总是很显人的气质，田柾国这是第一次见到他这样精心装扮过的模样。

他并没有吝啬于夸奖，“泰泰今天很漂亮。”

金泰亨闻言跑过去想要窝进田柾国怀里，就像在家里的沙发上那样，但是办公椅只能容纳一人大小，所以他皱了皱眉头侧坐在田柾国腿上，手环上他的脖子，整个人乖的不像话。

他的眼睛亮晶晶地看向田柾国，“我上来的时候好多人盯着我看，你说我总裁夫人的身份是不是快要被人知道了。”

在金泰亨跟他确认完心意以后，这个人就像变了个样，费尽心思在田柾国面前卖娇，换着法子招惹他，田柾国答应他在调教室之外都听他的话，所以他一副恃宠而骄的模样。

怀里的人就着坐姿向下滑，田柾国只能无奈地拍拍他的屁股把他往上带，“怎么还跟小孩子一样，坐都坐不好。”

“那总裁夫人想什么时候公开关系呢，让我不要再做个地下情人了。”田柾国轻轻掐着他的腰身，金泰亨头发揉了发胶，不像平时那么柔软，闻上去有股塑胶香气，即使如此田柾国也忍不住凑上鼻子轻嗅。

田柾国和金泰亨的合法关系只局限于一本结婚证，两人到现在都还没有举行婚礼，所以金泰亨依旧双手空空，田柾国每次握着他手把玩的时候就一直想着该去挑戒指了。

“嗯……”金泰亨笑嘻嘻地抬头仰天，仿佛在认真思考的样子，“下个月我要办个人画展，等到结束的时候吧。”

“你在考验我的办事效率吗？”田柾国的声音压得低哑，凑过去舔他的耳垂。

金泰亨抬手推他，“在办公室呢……我以为总裁大人会很着急。”金泰亨把总裁大人四个字咬的很重，调笑意味甚浓。

“嗯，总裁大人是很急。”田柾国一双发红的眼盯泰亨那张一张一合的嘴很久，等他话语一落便亲吻上去，吻得急切又投入，金泰亨一时气恼自己说话不周，被田柾国钻了空子，被亲得像一滩融化了的水，气喘吁吁地停下这个缠绵的吻。

他还感觉到了田柾国的下体有了抬头的趋势，于是欲盖弥彰地轻巧起身当作毫无察觉，还轻声抱怨着西装都要皱了。

田柾国舔着嘴唇，无奈地看着眼前人，无端地他回想起金泰亨在调教室里乖巧的模样，就算被撞到哭出声也只会咬着嘴唇让他轻一点，用一双湿漉漉的眼睛乞求他的怜悯，而不是现在这样，一副没良心的小混蛋模样。

田柾国在晚会上似乎一直兴致不高，金泰亨挽着他的手看他不太热络地和几个商业伙伴打招呼，手上的红酒倒是喝的很快。

金泰亨等人走后便轻声问他怎么了，田柾国只是沉默着摇了摇头。直到一个和田柾国有三分相似的男人走到两人面前，那个男人从头到尾打量着金泰亨，目光让金泰亨不悦地蹙起眉头，但是出于良好的修养，金泰亨并没有责问出声。

“难得见面啊。”他带着让人心生不悦的笑，用自己手里的红酒杯碰了田柾国的，“弟弟。”

田柾国的身上有很多秘密，金泰亨从不知晓宴会上那个叫他弟弟的男人究竟是谁，但是也能隐约明白那天田柾国心情不好的很大一部分理由就是他。同样，田柾国对人过多的控制欲和占有欲或许是因为安全感的缺失，他经常会在午夜梦回听见田柾国不安的梦呓。

“所以说，为什么只要我半天没回信息你就要回家找人？”金泰亨脱掉身上沾满颜料的围裙不解地疑问。

“明明手机就在你身边，为什么不接电话也不回信息，你知不知道我会很担心？”

“我只是……我画画的时候并不会注意到手机，昨天开了静音忘记调回来了。”金泰亨只能耐心地解释，心中的疑问却越来越大，“小国为什么总是那么担心我会消失？”

已经很多次了，只要金泰亨不在他的掌控范围里田柾国就会生气，但是金泰亨也是一个有自我的人，他甚至没有做任何要逃脱田柾国掌控的行为，仅仅是回信息慢了，没有接到电话，或者是跟朋友出去玩了没和他说。

“难道夫妻之间就没有个人空间和自由吗？”

金泰亨的话没有错，田柾国知道，但是这也恰恰就是他一直不肯接受金泰亨的原因，因为他清楚金泰亨并不是一个会屈服、奴役的人，他有着完善的自己认知，他对田柾国的屈服只是出于爱意。

田柾国不知道应该如何回应金泰亨的问句，理智告诉他这些事都不算什么，但是他却总是控制不住自己情绪地想要掌控金泰亨的一切。

“或者说，我应该问，小国为什么这么没有感全感呢，是因为不信任我吗？”金泰亨迟缓地讲着，每一字都说的很慢，但是田柾国敏感地扑捉到了他语句里的失望。

田柾国张了张嘴，似乎想要反驳，但是到最后仍是什么都没说。金泰亨眼里闪烁的光渐渐暗淡下去，但是即使田柾国不愿意敞开心扉，金泰亨也有足够的耐心等待。

即使两人似乎在冷战一般都不愿意对彼此说话，但是田柾国依旧会不受控制地给金泰亨夹菜，金泰亨也依旧没带逆鳞地吃着，晚上还是会一言不发地坐在沙发上看电视，一直到睡觉两人依旧相顾无言。

等到金泰亨的呼吸在睡梦中变得平缓，田柾国才把自己的身子贴上去，将人抱在怀里，在夜色里金泰亨背对着他睡，目光所及是他乌黑柔软的发丝，鼻尖还有他熟悉的体香。

……

“田柾国？小国你醒醒。”

那个穿着白衣服的女人在楼梯上飞快的奔跑，田柾国在后面拼命的追，楼梯是螺旋状的，一圈又一圈，女人越跑越快，他也越跑越快。田柾国觉得很累，并不是身体上的疲惫，而是来自内心的，这场追逐像一个无底洞，他们之间永远横亘着遥远的距离，即使他再努力，他也够不上白色的衣角。

“田柾国！你是不是做噩梦了？”

又是这样，最近一个月，这个梦一直在反反复复的出现，知道他看到朦胧晃眼的灯光，眼前是那个人清俊的脸庞，他的黑发还凌乱不堪，眉目间却满是关怀。

田柾国盯着金泰亨的脸庞，沉默了很久没有说话，只是伸手去抚摸他的脸庞，“能去地下室吗？”

金泰亨怔怔地感受着那只手的微颤，缓慢地点了点头。

“柾、柾国，轻一点……”金泰亨咬着泛白的嘴唇难耐地仰起脖子，胸口道道浅红色的鞭痕不至于溢血，可以看出挥鞭人手法娴熟，伤害把控的极好。

小羊皮鞭拍打在娇嫩的肌肤上，像绽开的红莲，双手和双脚被固定在了皮质镣铐里，只有皓白的躯体能小幅度晃动着。

“该叫什么？”

金泰亨一双眼雾霭朦胧，睫毛沾着些许泪花，让人可怜，“主、主人。”

金泰亨在调教室里一如往常地顺从，他明显地感觉到了田柾国心情的压抑，他愿意也希望自己可以成为田柾国的一个突破口。

田柾国停下鞭打，单手扣上金泰亨瘦削的下巴，“说说做错了什么？”

“不该……不该不接电话让您担心……也、也不该进了调教室不叫您主人。”因着身上鞭痕的灼热感，也因着浑身赤裸的羞耻感，金泰亨话说的磕磕巴巴。

田柾国抿着嘴一言不发，阴沉的样子看过去有些吓人，鞭子落在小腹，再向下一点就会蹭到金泰亨的性器，突然落下的鞭打惊得他浑身一颤。

是疼痛的感觉，但是疼痛牵连着瘙痒，总想要得到更多。

金泰亨可耻地发现自己的下体因为鞭打的疼痛而硬了起来，四肢受到束缚，一览无余地暴露在田柾国眼底，田柾国仅仅是用一根鞭子便让他有了欲望。

显然田柾国也发现了他的情动，那根粉嫩的阴茎吐出透明粘液，微微晃动着一副任人采颉的模样，他伸手去拨弄铃口便听见金泰亨压抑又细碎的呻吟。

“想要吗？”田柾国伸手去探他的后穴，早就经过扩张的肠道柔软地包裹着他的手指，他坏心思地去触碰娇嫩的敏感点，感受着金泰亨肌肉的绷紧和挣扎。

“要……”像是蚂蚁吞噬他的躯体，在体内作乱的手指顽劣地拓开他的内壁。

“那要说什么？”田柾国耐心得可怕。

金泰亨被欲望逼到妥协，早已无暇顾及自尊和羞耻，“想要主人，想要主人肏进来……”

话音刚落，股间就被那如烙铁一般炽热的性器抵住，还未来得及反应，便作祟地闯入他湿润的肠道，金泰亨被突然的顶入刺激得站不住脚。

长时间保持着一个姿势，他的手臂和大腿早已酸涩，随着田柾国猛烈的顶弄，他被拉扯的有些酸痛，而且被束缚的四肢无法抱住田柾国的身体，也无法向他索吻。

后穴都巨大的性器扩张到展平褶皱，剧烈的充实感和四肢的酸痛感难受得金泰亨近乎流下泪来。

田柾国感受到了他面庞的湿润，才看见那人眼眶通红的模样，漂亮得埋在肠道里的性器又涨大几分，他顶弄的速度更甚，嘴里却柔和道，“弄疼你了吗？“他吻去金泰亨眼角的泪痕问道。

“啊……想要抱……也想亲主人。”金泰亨因他突然加快的深入，平时低沉的嗓子此时染上哭腔娇软，田柾国闻言兽性更难控制，但心头却是一片柔软，他的小猫想要一个拥抱他又怎会吝啬地不给。

田柾国伸手去解束缚着金泰亨的镣铐，揉了揉他被磨得微红的手腕，双手终于达到解放的金泰亨心满意足地抱上男人的脖子，把脸埋在他壮实的肩膀上。

田柾国抱着金泰亨往一边的小床走去，一路小幅度的颠弄却埋得很深，直直顶到最深的地方，金泰亨像只被撸顺肚子的猫懒洋洋地躺在床面上，田柾国伸手去揉捏他的乳头，金泰亨吊着眼看他，等田柾国的手重了力度才开始皱着眉头轻叫。

“想玩乳夹吗？”手指将红润的乳头玩的坚硬，田柾国将金泰亨阴茎溢出的粘液涂抹在他的胸前。

金泰亨初尝性事没多久，正在最兴头上，他虽然羞涩但依旧轻轻点了头。

田柾国退出他身体，去抽屉里拿出一副做工精美的乳夹，乳夹是漂亮的金属色，下面挂着一个铃铛，田柾国拿在手上时它便摇晃着发出叮当响声。

乳夹亲吻上乳夹伴随着细微的疼痛，金色的铃铛将金泰亨的身体装饰的很漂亮，田柾国用手揉捏着金泰亨的性器，令金泰亨措手不及地低下头吞咽下他的半截兴起，舌尖掠过他敏感的铃口和冠状沟。

金泰亨被一阵快意侵袭，舒服得挺起了胸部，指尖掐住了田柾国厚实的肩背。胸前的铃铛随着他的动作发出令人害羞的响声，羞耻和快感席卷了金泰亨的理智与思考。

“要……射了。”他伸手去推田柾国，在他喷射的前一秒他才脱离田柾国湿润的口腔，金泰亨泛着红晕的躯体被喷洒上些许乳白色液体，淫靡又迷人。

金泰亨脱力地躺在床上，任凭田柾国分开他的腿再一次进入。

他感觉自己像一条摇晃着的小船，撞击犹如浪潮将他拍打得左摇右晃，而乳头上的铃铛又时时刻刻发出清脆响声提醒着他正在做的事情。

田柾国一直到现在都狠不下心来对金泰亨做那些自己想做的事，像这样轻程度的捆绑和玩具，已经是最大的尺度了，虽然无数次想把金泰亨狠狠地压在身下，肏到他失神落泪说不出话，每次金泰亨一说疼或者难受心疼往往会超过快感。

“舒服吗？”田柾国故意重顶到那最要命的地方。

“舒服……舒”金泰亨被撞的说话断断续续，一双狭长的眼看向田柾国时纯粹又魅惑，金泰亨竟对着田柾国痴痴地笑，一副被弄坏了的样子让田柾国暗骂一声，更狠更重地撞进那狭窄的肠道。

田柾国和金泰亨一身黏腻地躺在那张并不宽敞的小床上，金泰亨赤裸的身体上盖了一条毯子。两人依旧是默契地没有说话，田柾国抬头盯着天花板看，浑身像是泄光了力气，就连呼吸声都沉重。

“我不想失去你。”

——“你明明知道我不会离开你。”

“她以前也这么说的，后来我和她走散了，一直到一个穿着西装的男人找到我，我才知道不是我走丢了，而是她不要我了。”

“我到了这个家之后，就再也没见过她，我再也不用考第一名讨人开心了。我有时候再想她到底是不是真的爱我，为什么会一走那么多年连一点音讯都不留。”

田柾国说话的时候声音平稳，如若不是眼角那滑落的泪痕暴露了他的千思万绪，他淡然的像这个故事的旁观者，“可是她都不知道，其实我从来都没恨过她。”

“饰演你旧年共寻梦的恋人  
再去做没流着情泪的伊人”

-5-

金泰亨的画展在市中心的一个美术馆开办，他之前办过几个大大小小的个人展，小有名气。他的部分画作用来售卖，还有一部分是仅供观赏的。

田柾国下午特意“矿工”就去花店订了个花篮，到美术馆时，已有许多人在馆内观赏，他打电话给金泰亨让他出来迎接他。

花篮被田柾国叫人放在门两侧，十分显眼。金泰亨穿了件高领白色毛衣和卡其色大衣外套，从展厅匆匆出来时发丝扬起一个好看的弧度，他见到田柾国时嘴角上翘，一双狭长的眼眯成两条细线。

“买票入场了吗，田总？”金泰亨笑眯眯地挽上他的手臂。

他们结婚那么久，田柾国只在他的画室零星看到过几幅画，这是第一次看到那些被随意搁置在画室里的画被裱上画框，悬挂在洁白的墙面上。金泰亨的画风一直很有特色，是那种颜色浓郁的抽象派，很难看懂到底画了什么，但是光从视觉上来讲，画的真的很好看。

被摆放在画展最中间的那幅画是田柾国之前见过的，金泰亨用了深蓝色的色块堆砌了一整幅画，他当时一瞥只觉得颜色压抑，灰蒙蒙的，想必是金泰亨会画出来的画倒不如说是田柾国一贯以来的风格，简洁又灰暗。

但是这幅画明显是被改过了，在深深浅浅的灰蓝色上是绚丽的色彩，隐约间依旧可以看见底色，但是浓郁的色彩盖过了那片蓝。阴沉的底色和绚烂的泼墨形成了鲜明的对比，金泰亨在颜色应用上做的很好，整幅画看过去很协调，撞色运用的也很漂亮。

田柾国盯着这幅画很久，他从商对艺术并不是太敏感，但是却出乎意料的喜欢这幅画，金泰亨给这幅画的名字是《Blind Love》落款日期是2.15，是情人节的后一天。很多画作旁边都写了标价，但是这幅画售价处是空白的。

“喜欢这幅？”

田柾国单手扣着下巴沉思状点了点头，“不愧是放在展会最中间的画。”

“这幅画不卖吗？”田柾国又问道，他确实是想买几幅，挂在办公室不仅好看还可以睹物思人。

金泰亨闻言就笑的更开心，他倚着田柾国的身子道，“别人是不卖的，但是田总要是要，我还是可以高价出售的。”

田柾国笑着皱眉，“我平时是饿着你了吗，在老公地方还讲价钱。”

金泰亨听了“老公”两字，耳根又是一红，但还是很有志气地没有妥协，”不贵的啦，你可以一物换一物啊。”

田柾国在大半个月前问了他关于婚礼的事情之后就再也没有提过，金泰亨不知道这人心里在盘算什么，到底还记不记得那回事，他有意无意地提着，但是田柾国要不就是闭口不提要不就扯开话题。

“哦，”田柾国眼底笑意更甚，一个哦字被他念的九曲十八弯，意义非凡，他附到金泰亨耳边，“泰泰是想要惩罚吗？”

金泰亨发现自从自己答应了他进调教室之后，这人不仅在做的时候浑话不断，就连平时他都要小心翼翼说话，以免被他插了空子，金泰亨红着一张脸没使力气去推他，“能不能别老想着这个……”

“那泰泰想要什么？”田柾国本身眼睛就大，认真盯着金泰亨的时候，眼里柔情又认真。

金泰亨不说话，他怀疑田柾国不是装傻就是榆木脑袋，不禁有点气，只是对着他的眼睛一字不说。田柾国把挽着他的手握在手里，轻轻揉捏着，手心里这只手很漂亮，指节分明，干净纤长。

金泰亨只感觉无名指上一阵凉意，才低头看见手指上被套了一个银色戒指，手还被田柾国紧紧攥在手里，只能看见田柾国含着笑意低头旋转着戒指。

“够不够？”

“啊……？”金泰亨还愣愣地盯着戒指看，他本只想要问田柾国要一场婚礼，却没想到这人就这样霸道地给了他一个戒指，都没有求婚，莫名其妙地，就给他戴上了。

“这个换你一幅画，够不够？”

……这样想来他和田柾国的所有经历都和普通情侣是相反的，所以这样也没什么关系吧。

在美术馆的一隅，安静的展区人头攒动，他们却像被独立的个体。他轻轻触摸着指节上那一枚戒指，对面那人笑得柔和，抚摸上他柔软的发顶。良久，金泰亨笑了，他咬着嘴唇，眼底却像有群星闪烁，亮得惊人。

“够了。”

田柾国不太懂艺术，也看不懂大师画作，但是那幅用戒指换来的画，他却总能感觉到心头触动。他曾经的人生单调乏味，他喜欢灰色的东西，总觉得彩色和自己格格不入。

或许金泰亨就是他人生中一定会遇到的那一笔浓墨重彩吧。

-END-


End file.
